Meet The Parents
by GreekRegal.24
Summary: Swan Queen/Riverdale One-Shot. Veronica Swan-Mills brings her girlfriend,Betty Cooper,over for dinner. Will Regina and Emma behave? Or will they totally embarass her? Read to find out!


**So I've watched Riverdale and I couldn't help but notice that Veronica is a mini Regina. So the idea of this fanfic just popped up and I really wanted to write it. Riverdale fans or not enjoy this one-shot!.**

Veronica Swan-Mills was standing outside her house's front door along with her very nervous girlfriend Betty Cooper. The two teenage girls had been dating for almost a year when Regina Mills requested a family dinner with her daughter's girlfriend. Veronica had refused at first, saying that it's not like they were going to marry or anything like that but Regina, having had many years' experience with her stubborn daughter managed to persuade her. So here there were, Veronica saying encouraging words to try and calm her girlfriend.

''I don't even understand why you're so nervous B. It's not like we're getting engaged or something. My mothers just wanted to get to know the person I can't stop talking about.'' Veronica gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin as she pecked the blonde's lips.

''Yeah right, I'm going to have dinner with my girlfriend's parents who, by the way in case you didn't know, happen to be the Mayor and Sherriff of the town! No biggie.'' Betty sassed, earning an eye roll from the brunette.

''Everything's going to be fine, trust me.'' Veronica reassured as she opened the door with her keys.

Upon entering, she noticed that no one was expecting them in the foyer; something that relaxed the blonde beside her. Veronica was ready to say ''I told you so.'' when her brunette mother emerged from the kitchen.

'Mayor Mills!'' Betty exclaimed. ''I'm Elizabeth Cooper, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' The blonde gave her hand for the other woman to shake.

''The pleasure is all mine dear. And I do wonder why our daughter was keeping you hidden from us. It's not like we bite.'' Regina grinned at the young blonde which earned a death glare form her daughter which was answered by an equal glare from Regina. Veronica kept forgetting who she inherited that glare from.

''Oh-kay, staring contest is over, you're both winners.'' Emma said as she climbed down the stairs to stand next to her wife.

''Betty, it is so nice to finally meet you, we've heard a lot about you.''' Emma winked and as she ruffled the other blonde's hair, ruining the perfect ponytail that she had spent almost an hour perfecting in preparation for the evening.

''It's so nice to meet you too Sherriff Swan'' The teenage blonde replied, doing her best to smooth down her hair subtly.

''Oh I don't like the title, please just call me Emma and I bet we can become best buddies, telling you all about Ronnie's childhood, it will be awesome.'' Emma's eyes glinted with mischief.

''Mom!'' Veronica said as she slapped Emma's bicep.

''I'm kidding kiddo!'' Emma defended and both Veronica and Regina rolled their eyes. She winked towards Betty, "Kind of."

''And as long as you're in this family you'll understand that Ronnie is a total mini Regina; which is actually both scary and kind of comforting. I mean in that way you won't have to be afraid of Mayor Mills but at the same time you should really be afraid of Ronnie '' Emma joked but stopped immediately when she saw her daughter's face.

''Okay time for dinner I guess.'' Emma commented and dragged Regina into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

''I wasn't expecting Sherriff Swan to be so...'

''Dork-ish?'' Ronnie offered.

''At ease. I mean when she's on patrol she's always strict and stuff but at home she's like a completely different person.''

''That's an understatement! Mama's like a kid when she's at home. Sometimes mom says that she's still raising two kids, since my brother's usually away in Boston studying. Also sometimes I think that I'm more of an adult than mama.''

''Well she's adorable and I can see where you got your playful and dork-y side from.'' Betty commented and was making a move to kiss Veronica when a cough stopped her.

''Dinner?'' Regina said her eyes still wide for what she was about to witness.

''Y-yes'' Betty stuttered embarrassed as she followed Regina into the dining room, where Emma and a brunette boy were already sitting.

''Betty this is my brother Henry, Henry this is Betty.'' Veronica introduced her girlfriend to her brother whose face was almost identical to Emma's. Okay they were up to something and Veronica was going to find out.

As they sat around the table and served dinner; lasagna her mother's specialty, both parties started a small conversation.

''So, Betty, Ronnie told us that you write for the school paper; is that something that you would like to pursue in the future?'' Regina asked curiously.

''I haven't really thought about that to tell you the truth. I mean I could since my parents are both journalists but I haven't decided yet.''

'I see. What else are you doing? Except for the school paper I mean.''

''I'm also in the cheerleading squad, which your daughter insisting we join. I wasn't very interested at the beginning but I can understand its appeal now.'' Betty replied without missing a beat. She was determined to show Regina, who seemed like a tough nut to crack, that she was worthy of their little princess.

''And-'' Regina continued but Veronica cut her off.

''Okay, enough with the questions. You asked for a dinner not a third degree interrogation.'' Veronica sassed.

''It's okay Ronnie, I don't mind'' Betty reassured but Veronica could tell that she wasn't entirely telling the truth.

''Nope, Ronnie's right.'' Emma intervened and Ronnie looked at her with gratitude; _big mistake kiddo._

''Did you know that our little Ronnie here was afraid of having a bath alone and she would always want either me or Regina in order to have a bath?'' Emma asked Betty who after a moment of confusion she started laughing.

''Mooom!'' Veronica hissed as she tried to hide her face which was rapidly turning red from embarrassment.

''She was also afraid of the tooth fairy and she wouldn't sleep so the fairy couldn't come to take her tooth.'' Henry added and the other three members of the Swan-Mills family were laughing along with Betty, who just couldn't help herself as her mind conjured an image of a terrified young Veronica, too scared to climb into her rainbow and unicorn covered bed spread.

''Et tu Brute?'' Veronica muttered and slapped her brother arm who just shrugged.

''You did the exact same to me when Violet had come for dinner. Payback's a bitch little sis.'' He said and winked slyly at his sister who responded with a death glare.

''And you should see all her photographs between the age of four to eight. She was adamant that she was going to be a model when she grew up, so all of the pictures we have of her; she has on her mother's high heels and smudged lipstick, since she didn't really know how to put it on but was far too stubborn to ask for help. Which reminds me of a certain brunette...'' Emma managed through tears of laughter as she looked pointedly at Regina.

''You most certainly have the body for a model.'' Betty whispered to her girlfriend making the brunette blush and Regina coughed loudly as she had also heard the comment.

''It's better than wanting to become a nun.'' Betty commented her face scrunching up in embarrassment and four pair of eyes looked at her in confusion; she wasn't entirely sure she'd said that out loud but apparently she did.

''When I was five I wanted to become a nun. In my defence I didn't really know what that was but I had picked up the word somewhere and I was using it all the time. When my mother told me what nuns were I completely took it back.'' She nodded eyes wide for emphasis.

They whole Swan-Mills family erupted into laughter, and Betty found herself comfortable enough to join in and laugh at herself.

''You could be quite a sin for a nun.'' Veronica whispered as quietly as she could but not quite enough as everyone at the table somehow heard it and the result was an intense blush on Betty's cheeks, wide eyes from Regina and another eruption of laughter from Emma and Henry.

''You go sis!'' Henry exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

''Betty, would you like some dessert?''' Regina asked but without waiting for an answer she stood up and added ''I'm gonna get the dessert.'' and she fled to the kitchen.

''Did I say something bad?'' Betty asked Veronica.

''No, she's okay don't worry. I'll deal with her later.'' Veronica teased and Betty laughed.

After the dessert and some more teasing from Emma and Henry, Betty decided that it was time to leave. Emma had offered that she stay for the night, but Betty politely declined and said that they would do it some other time.

Veronica and Betty were once again outside the house as they waited for Betty's mother to come and get her.

''So?'' Veronica asked expectantly.

''They were both amazing. I mean I always imagined how Mayor Mills and Sherriff Swan were outside of work but I wasn't expecting that. They are lovely and you are so lucky Ronnie.''

''Even when they embarrassed me and mom started the whole interrogation thing?''

''They love you Ronnie and they want you to be happy, so cut them some slack.''

''You're right.'' Veronica sighed and Betty grinned.

''I'm always right babe.'' Betty replied smugly and leaned to kiss her girlfriend when the door behind them opened suddenly.

''Betty you-. Ohh!'' Emma said before slamming the door closed again earning a chuckle from the blonde and an eye roll from Veronica.

''Anyway my mom's here.'' Betty trailed off.

''I'll see you at school. Goodnight Betty.'' Veronica said, pecking her girlfriend's lips

''Goodnight Ronnie.''

* * *

Veronica was in front of her vanity, braiding her hair when she noticed, through the mirror, Emma leaning against the door frame.

''You can come in you know I don't bite.'' Veronica teased.

''O har har, I know that I was just admiring you.'' Emma admitted and at Veronica's raised eyebrow she elaborated…

''You have grown up so much Ronnie and before say something sassy at me, yes, I know that you're supposed to grow up. It's just that...for me, you're always going to be my little princess.'' Emma said as she approached her daughter and hugged her tightly.

''And I'm always going to be your princess.'' Veronica whispered. As the pulled back, Emma wiped some tears that had escaped her eyes during her little heart-to-heart with her daughter and chuckled.

''You did all this in order to get away with your little stunt in front of Betty, didn't you?'' Veronica asked as she narrowed her eyes at her mother's antics.

''No, I'm not that devious.'' Emma defended but the glint at her eyes totally betrayed her.

''You are so like mom sometimes!'' she teased ''And on that note...'' she continued when she noticed Regina tip-toeing past her room, also hoping to make up for her own stunt at dinner.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Veronica said in a tone she had learnt entirely from Regina, and she could swore that she saw Regina curse under her breath. As Regina entered the room she looked at Emma who was laughing at her, showing her how much she was going to enjoy this.

''What the hell was that all about at dinner? You were asking all these questions like Betty was some criminal!'''

''Well I'm sorry it seemed like that but I care for my daughter.'' Regina scoffed and Veronica rolled her eyes.

''Do not roll your eyes at me young lady!'' Regina said in an authoritative tone.

''That's impossible. She's a mini you Regina. Eye rolling is in her blood.'' Emma pointed out, making Regina give her a death glare. She was so not having sex tonight.

''Look I'm sorry darling, I might have overreacted. It's not every day you bring home your girlfriend. That means that you're serious about this and I wanted to know if she's worthy of you.''

''Overreacting would be the understatement of the year.'' Emma mumbled but Regina, of course, heard. Yup, she definitely wasn't having sex tonight.

Ignoring Emma's comments Veronica asked ''So, did she pass the test?''

''Yes.'' Regina smiled. ''She's perfect for you and I'm so glad that you shared this with us.''

''I'm glad I shared this with you too.'' Veronica smiled back.

''Alright enough of all this sugar sweetness, I think it's time for some sleep. Goodnight Ronnie.'' Emma said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

''Goodnight mija'' Regina said repeating Emma's actions.

''Goodnight moms.'' Veronica said back and she was ready to lay down when Regina's voice stopped her.

''Oh, and from now on, your bedroom door will stay open when Betty is visiting.'' Regina simply said as she closed the door behind her.

Veronica would always complain about Emma silliness and Regina strictness but they were her mothers and she wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
